1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick change fishing lure, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a fishing lure having deflector and body parts which are quickly interchangeable with other deflector and body parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A great variety of fishing lure designs have been developed heretofore. One design type which has gained appreciable popularity is generally comprised of a body having the appearance of a minnow or shad, i.e., the body has a front head portion and a tail portion with simulated eyes, gills and fins painted thereon. In addition, such lures include a submergence inducing deflector attached to the body at the front head portion thereof. The position, size and shape of the deflector determine the particular depth at which the lure swims, and together the fish-like shape of the body causes the lure to wriggle as it is pulled through the water.
Some of the prior fishing lures of the type described above have included detachable or interchangeable parts. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,164 discloses a fishing lure having a lip member (deflector) which is detachable from the lure body when an elongated screw is removed from the body. The lip member can be interchanged to affect the depth to which the lure dives when fished. U.S. Pat. No. 3,091,883 is directed to a fishing lure comprised of separably connectible component parts which are capable of being manually assembled and disassembled to vary the appearance and affect of the lure.
Notwithstanding the fact that prior lures have been capable of part disattachment or disassembly, it has still generally always been necessary to disconnect the fishing line from the lure and then reconnect the fishing line to that lure or another lure when it is desired to change the depth of submergence of the lure, change the color of the lure, change the shape of the lure body, etc.
By the present invention an improved fishing lure having deflector and body parts which are quickly interchangeable with other deflector and body parts whereby the requirement of disconnecting and reconnecting the fishing line in order to change lure color, submergence depth and the like is obviated.